


Heck Yeck

by Nat0the0cat



Category: Haikyuu!!, Maya the bee - Fandom, Peppa Pig
Genre: #BlameSalty, AND YIU CAN BLAME IT ALL ON SALTY, F/F, F/M, I hATE MYSEFL, Other, Please Don't Hate Me, THIS IS ABSOLUTE SIN, This is absolute shit crack, and a nickname to call them by, heck yeck, if you do just give me a description of them, that being said comment if you want more ships ;), this is the worst, you can recommended your like irl friends if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat0the0cat/pseuds/Nat0the0cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically we got som romanticizing going down, then of course someone has to heck YECK it up. That's really it. This is just heck yeck..... Involved in some ships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These stories are gonna be short as hell just so u know

It was a sunny summer day. Kenma was with Hinata walking around a park. The park was mostly empty, as it was much too hot to be out. So one might ask, why were these two outside on the day, that the sun decided to try and purify the earth through fire. Well.... There was a scyther somewhere nearby. And it needed to be caught.  
"Kenmaaaa, it's so hoot ouuut. Can't we go back inside?" The normal ball of sunshine asked. It seems even the sun can burn parts of itself out.  
"After we find this, okay Shouyou." The cat like teen said softly. Not lifting their eyes off of their phone.  
"But kenmaaaa" The short teen said pulling down on the others shoulders. Surprised by the sudden weight, the pair toppled down. Kenma looking down on top of Hinata. If you were to look at the two, you might suspect that the red on their cheeks was due to more than just the heat outside. Taking advantage of the moment Kenma inwardly smirked.  
"Are you sure you wanna go back inside, shouyou?" They asked staring into the red heads eyes.  
"N-no..?" The red head mumbled quietly unable to take his gaze away from the cat like teen in front of him.  
"And you're fine with staying outside?" They asked moving their head down, so close, that the two teens foreheads were touching. In front of them Hinata's blush had turned Crimson. And he was quiet for a second. They were both silent for. Moment before the red head smirked and said,  
"Heck Yeck I am." Kenma was silent. Before they pushed themselves up off the ground and walked away.  
"Kenmaaaa, wait you're not leaving me are you?!"  
".....Heck Yeck I am."


	2. "Heck YECK" -Salty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter, this one is My friend salty X Maya the Bee (think British Bee Movie) well let's go on and continue this sin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blame all this on Salty bLAME IT ALL ON SALTY #BlameSalty

Salty was walking down the street her hair blowing in the slight autumn breeze, she was walking to her favorite store. Walmart, she wanted to go there to buy some high quality sushi. Salty loved Walmart sushi it was just the best. She walked into the Walmart, it was no busier than usual. As a regular visitor she made a bee line towards the sushi. She knew exactly where it was. She stepped into the Unrefrigerated sushi aisle and gasped as she only saw one box of sushi left. She darted towards the box and reached out her hand. But she grabbed empty air. She turned around and there was Maya the Bee. Her sworn enemy from the cricket team.  
"Maya..." She growled in a predatory town glancing down at the sushi her eyes narrowed.   
"Salty, we meet again." Maya said slightly cackling not taking her grip off of the sushi box. It was eel, Sally's favorite. Slaty lounged for the sushi box, she managed to grab onto ten box. The two kept their grip on the box before it broke open. The one piece of sushi in the box flew into the air. Maya used her bee wings and flew up, catching the sushi in her mouth.   
"Still want this sushi Salty?" Maya said through the eel in her mouth. Salty shoved her face onto Maya's and succed the Eel out of Maya's mouth. Salty swallowed the Eel and jumped on top of the shelves looking down upon Maya, noticing Maya's clear blush from Saltys Succing.  
"Heck YECK I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salty DId the sUCC on Maya's face

**Author's Note:**

> And people ask why I hate myself.


End file.
